


Warmth

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: When the heat in the barracks is out, Delta decides to cuddle for warmth.





	

Boss makes a startled sound as Scorch drops onto his bunk, curling into his side like a tooka.  

“Can’t sleep,” his brother says by way of explanation, “Too cold.”  The heat has been out in their section of the barracks for a while, as if doing cold-weather sims for most of the day hadn’t been enough to chill them to the bone.  Rumor is that the Kaminoans are furious, because their tech is never supposed to break down, they’re  _ better _ than that.  Boss doesn’t give a shit about that: all he knows is that it’s kriffing freezing - a  _ wet _ kind of cold that sinks into his bones - and he hates it.

“C’mon then,” Boss says, lifting his blanket and letting Scorch crawl under with him before curling back up.  It’s instantly warmer, and he doesn’t know why he didn’t do it sooner.  He rests a hand on his brother’s back, earning a soft sigh as Scorch closes his eyes.  

It isn’t long before Fixer joins them, sprawling on Scorch’s other side with a contented hum as he settles in, still reading on his datapad.  He doesn’t object when Scorch wraps around him and rests his head in the middle of his back; Boss is sure he sees a little smile on Fixer’s lips as he  reaches behind his shoulder to run his fingers through Scorch’s hair.

Boss glances over at Sev, sitting in his bunk across the room.  Distant as their sniper is, he isn’t sure if he’ll join them.  He pretends not to be looking every time he catches Sev peering over at them, almost longingly.  He wishes he knew how to get through to him - there’s no need for him to be alone, especially now, when Boss can see him shivering from five meters away.  He doesn’t say anything though; it’d only push Sev further away.  So he waits.  

It takes half an hour for  Sev to finally head over, a silent shadow as he takes up the space at their feet like a pet akk.  He looks… hesitant, like he’s waiting to be reprimanded for daring to join them.  Boss shakes his head.  “C’mere.”  It’ll be a little crowded, all four of them lying together in the bunk, but Scorch has worked his way into laying over him and Fixer, their shoulders pressed together now.  Fixer’s datapad dangles to rest on the floor from lax fingertips while he dozes.  Scorch is already sound asleep, judging from his slow, deep breaths.  

Sev studies him for a second, sharp eyes glittering in the low light, like he’s trying to parse out what exactly Boss means.  Sev is… well, Boss never quite knows how things are going to go with the sniper.  He always keeps his distance, and the way he watches them is sometimes a little unnerving; he  _ studies _ them, watching how they act with each other and only occasionally joining in, always cautious, before retreating again.  Boss isn’t sure how to let him know that he’s allowed to join them, so he focuses on the  _ now _ , moving over to open up a little more space at his side.  Sev slips in to lay down next to him, stiff and awkward until Scorch stretches in his sleep, resting  his legs over Sev’s and pinning him in place.  That seems to be Sev’s signal to relax and accept the contact he so clearly wants.  Boss chuckles softly and pulls the blankets up over all of them, closing his eyes as he finally feels  _ warm _ , their combined body heat making the temperature bearable for the time being.  

Boss wakes up before everyone else in the early hours of the morning, even warmer than before and scarcely able to breathe.  Cracking his eyes open, he can see why: both Scorch and Sev are sprawled out over him and Fixer, the sniper’s hand loosely wrapped around Scorch’s wrist, staying in contact even while they sleep.  Boss smiles in the darkness and closes his eyes, letting himself drift off again.


End file.
